


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Curveballs Short Story. Alternate timeline in which the helicopter crash and Anna's first miscarriage doesn't happen. All August Dale Bjorgman wants for Christmas is for his father to come home for Christmas. It takes a village to get the captain home. Merry Christmas to all my lovely Kristanna followers. Rated M for reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Home for Christmas: A Curveballs Short Story**

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is August Dale Bjorgman and I am nine years old. This year has been very hard on my family. My mama found a new love and he is the best dad in the whole world. My dad is a captain in the Air Force and this year, instead of presents, all I want is my daddy to come home so Mama won't be sad anymore. If you can mange it Santa. That would be the best present I could get this year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_August Dale Bjorgman_

* * *

_My dearest love,_

_I found the letter our son left for Santa this year. He doesn't want toys, clothes or even the newest gadget. He just wants his daddy home so his mama won't be sad anymore. I know you have no control over when you can get leave, but if you can mange it, please, please come home for Christmas. We'll have snow and mistletoe._

_Our child is growing so well. So healthy and giving me such a run. Dr. Houlihan says that the baby should arrive in the early spring. Elsa, Gerda and I have been hard at work preparing for the baby's arrival. Oh, Kristoff. I so wish you were here to share this with us. We all miss you so. Never more than I do at night. At night, I dream of you. Of your face, your sweet words of love. I wish to have you home with us as well. Please be safe my love and come home to me. Anyway you can._

_I love you so much._

_Anna_

* * *

Six months into a twelve month deployment, Captain Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman held two letters. One, a copy of the letter to Santa his son wrote and two, a letter from his wife. This was his first Christmas where he wanted to be home. He had a family to go home to. A family that wanted him. With Frannie, his ex-wife, he would do anything he could to extend his tours of duty overseas. But with Anna and their children, he wanted nothing more than to be at home driving up to Nevada City to get a Christmas tree from Faith and Cody Cullen. To be arguing with Sven about the best placement of the blow-up lawn decorations. Not to be here in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to be home.

Unknown to both Anna and Kristoff; Elsa, Coral and Sven were working on a plan to get Kristoff home for his first Christmas with his family. Sven was putting the idea in Colonel Flagg's head, while Coral and Elsa were working to get him a flight home once Sven got word to Coral that the leave had been approved. Sven was under orders from Elsa and Coral (two of three women who scared the crap out of him) to keep this quiet. If he gave this away, they would; One, never speak to him again and Two, he'd be back living in Officer's Quarters on base until further notice.

* * *

_Dear August Dale Bjorgman,_

_Thank you for your kind letter. Santa wishes he could say that your letter is the first of it's kind that he has gotten this year but sadly you are just one of many, many little boys and girls. Now Air Force regulations tell Santa that officers have to return home by way of Air Force aircraft. Which means you are in luck. Just last year, Santa's sleigh was designated an Air Force aircraft. So that means, if your Daddy is able to get leave, Santa will be able to transport him home in his sleigh._

_Please know dear August Dale Bjorgman, that Santa can't always bring military parents home for Christmas. But he does try his very best best. We can't promise you that your father will be able to come home for Christmas. Sometimes Santa can't always get you what you really want. And sometimes, we have to be grateful for what we do receive. Because the best Christmas gift you can get is the one you give to someone else._

_Sincerely,_

_North Pole Letter Service_

* * *

It was December 19th, six days until Christmas. Kristoff was lying cranky, grumpy and ready to snap at the first person who even looked at him funny. He had bumped two corporals back down to privates (wouldn't stick, Flagg knew the mood he was in) and was ready to throttle poor little Olaf for not being able to get a call home to his wife when she was home.

"OLAF!" Kristoff roared coming into the office. "Where are my wife and children?!"

"Come on now Cap. It's not my fault that they're not home when I can get a call through," Olaf said, hiding behind his desk.

"Olaf, it's 2015, I should be able to get in contact with my wife!" Kristoff said, his temper coming down. "I need to talk to my boy. Explain to him that I can't come home for Christmas."

"I know Captain. I want to get home to my kiddos too. As soon as I have Anna on the line I will come and get you. I swear."

Kristoff slunk down into a chair. He looked over at the nineteen year old clerk. "I'm sorry Ollie. I haven't been fair to you."

"Cap, I get it. We all want to go home. But it's the job."

"It's the job."

"BJORGMAN!" Colonel Flagg shouted from his office. "Get your ass in here!"

"Sir, yes sir," Kristoff muttered to himself. He got out of the chair and walked into his CO's office.

"You have a eight day furlough stateside," Flagg said shoving paperwork at him. "You tell that moron you fly with that if he ever pulls a stunt like this again, I'll not only take his wings but his captain's bars while I'm at it!"

Eight days? Eight days to get home and back. Not bad. A grin crossed his face. He didn't even want to know what Sven did. He didn't care. He was going to see his kids for Christmas. Anna. He was going to see Anna. Hold her. Kiss her. Fuck...No make endless love to her. Hold her in his arms until the last possible second. He was going to hold Astrid. See her walking with his own eyes. He was going to throw the baseball around with Auggie. He was going home.

In his bunk, Sven was on the phone with Coral. "Yeah. Flagg just threw his paperwork at him. He gets eight days. Yes, I know he's going to kill me for going behind his back. I'll live. He won't talk to me for three weeks but it'll all be worth it if he can get home to his kids."

"SVEN! SVEN!" Kristoff shouted, crashing into their bunk.

"Gotta go baby. My love to Krista and the others," Sven said quickly hanging up the satellite phone before Kristoff can hear him. "Jesus, let the whole continent hear you."

"Shut up. I'm going home! I get eight days."

"I know," Sven said, a grin on his face. "Coral, Elsa, and I have been working on getting you there."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, jerk."

"Back at ya, assface," Kristoff said, clapping his best friend on the back. "I get to see my wife."

"Here's you flight plan. It's a bit around the planet but you'll get there with time to spare."

Kristof's flight plan consisted of getting from the base to Kinshasa. From there we was going to take a plane to Berlin. From Berlin to London. London to New York. New York to Chicago. Chicago to Sacramento. Coral would pick him up in Sacramento and hide him out at Fort McEntire until it was time to get over to the house to surprise his family.

* * *

"Whoever planned this crazy jaunt about the planet, I am going to beat them with a very large stick," Kristoff moaned when Coral picked him up at the Sacramento airport, three days later. He hadn't slept in four days, seeing only the insides of the various airports with nothing but his passport and dress blues. He was ready for a shower and a bed. Anna first. Bed second.

"That would be your sister," Coral said. "Elsa cashed in all her miles to get you home. She couldn't take one more day of her sister being sad and miserable."

"That makes two of us," Kristoff said.

"How is Elsa going to get Anna to come to the base?"

"Marnie. And paperwork about base privileges," Coral said with a smile. Your old barracks will be set up and you and Anna can have a blissful, and that's all I want to know about my best friends' sex lives, reunion. Without Auggie walking in on you."

"Can I just say that you, Sven, and Elsa all have earned good conduct medals?"

"Shut up and get some sleep."

It was a three hour drive from Sacramento to Arendelle. Kristoff got three hours of uninterrupted sleep. His dreams filled with images of his Anna. His beautiful Anna. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms. Kiss her until neither could breathe. Hold her close and never let her go. That's all he wanted. The only thing that was important.

* * *

"But Marnie, all my paperwork is in order. I shouldn't have to come down to the base until the boys get home."

"I just need you to sign something. I'm sorry."

Something was going on. She knew it. Her sister was taking secret phone calls with her best friend. Coral wouldn't look her in the eye when she asked about having her and Krista over for Christmas dinner. She looked down at the last letter she got from Kristoff. His words of love and his desire for her was evident in every pen stroke. She longed for him to be home. But she was a military wife and this was just something she would have to get used to.

"Gerda, I'll be back later," Anna said, hanging up the phone. "Apparently there was something wrong with my insurance paperwork that I have to go fix. Why Marnie can't just bring it to me on her way home is beyond me. Make sure Auggie and Krista get their homework done first before they start batting practice in the backyard. Don't worry about dinner. I'll pick up a pizza on my way home from the base."

Gerda smiled and nodded. She knew full well what, mind you, who was waiting for her when she got to the base. It shocked the old lady that Anna hadn't figured it out yet. Elsa was incapable of keeping a secret and with so many people involved in Operation Santa, Gerda was so shocked someone hadn't slipped up yet. She wiped her hands on her apron and watched her granddaughter by proxy waddle her way out the door.

"Give him a big kiss from me, Anna child," Gerda smiled.

Anna drove across town and to the base. Stopping at the gate to show her ID and pass, she drove to the main administration building to meet with Marnie. She parked her car in the lot and walked towards the steps. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Kristoff. She chalked it up to stress and missing him. She opened the door and walked down the corridor to Marnie's office. She opened the door and was greeted with a sight she wasn't supposed to see for another six months.

"Kristoff?"

"Merry Christmas, baby."

She flew into his arms, he lifting her with such ease. Wrapping her in his arms, his lips finding hers, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. "Oh Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna."

The moment wore off and then the punches to the shoulders and chest began. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"Until about four days ago, I didn't know I was coming home, honey," Kristoff said, taking the beating his wife's small hands gave. "But I'm here and I all I want is to hold you." His hand trailed down her growing baby bump, smiling. "Photos barely do you justice my love."He swept her up into his arms, bridal style. "I will never grow tired of carrying you. Where's the car?"

"Just outside."

Adjusting his grip on his wife, Kristoff headed for the door. He pulled it open and carried Anna to their car, settling her inside, staring at her. "My god Anna, I have missed you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I have."

He drove across the base to officer's quarters where he was going to hide out until he could go home and surprise the rest of his family. Anna was grateful that she at least had time to shower this morning. She wasn't looking her best. Her hair was a mess, she wasn't sure if the clothes she has on were even clean. She knew Kristoff didn't care. He needed her. He was near to bursting just looking at her, growing with their child. He swept her back into his arms and carried her into the bedroom of the barracks room, kicking the door shut behind them. He laid her on the bed, staring down at her. Her red hair was loose and flowing, how he loved her hair when it was down. He breasts, while full and firm before the pregnancy, seemed to have doubled in size since he had been gone. He began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Her belly swelled and he ran his hand lightly over the bump, kissing it, caressing it.

"Kristoff," Anna whispered.

"Oh Anna." He ripped at his uniform shirt, popping the buttons across the room. Anna pulled at his belt, opening his pants. "I need you so much."

He trails kisses from her forehead, between the valley of her breasts, across her belly and down to her center. He adjusts her and places a soft kiss on her center, smelling her, tasting her for the first time in nearly forever. His nights alone were filled with this image. Carefully, slowly he licks and sucks on her center, lightly tracing the insides of her slim, beautiful thighs with his fingers. Her moans echoing in the room. Hands clutching the sheets in her hands. It wouldn't take him long to bring her over the edge.

"Oh God! Kristoff!" Anna cried out.

He wiped off his mouth before moving up to kiss her deeply. "I love you so much Anna."

* * *

"You mean I have to sneak into my own house and sleep on the couch?" Kristoff asked, staring at his wife.

"It's the best way to get you in the house for Christmas without Auggie seeing you beforehand," Anna said, curling into his side. "We have to make sure it looks like Santa brought you."

"He's a smart kid. He's going to figure it out," Kristoff said.

"Yeah but he's getting older and this is the one thing he asked Santa for this year. If this doesn't happen the right way for him, he may give up on Christmas and Santa altogether. He's already had to grow up way too fast because of him and everything else that has happened to him this past year and a half. I just need one thing to go right for him."

"Fine."

* * *

_Christmas Eve - 9 o'clock pm_

"Please Mama? Please, just one more story?" Auggie asked.

"Auggie, we have read  _The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Night Before Christmas, How the Grinch Stole Christmas,_ an abridged version of  _A Christmas Carol_  and  _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. I don't have any more Christmas stories to read. Go brush your teeth and go to bed. Santa stops on the west coast first."

"But Mama, I want to wait for Santa to bring Dad home!"

"Santa only comes to houses when the occupants are asleep," Anna said. "To bed with you mister."

Auggie grumbled and trudged upstairs, Krista on his heels. She knew about Kristoff being home and had been dying to tell her best friend what was going on but knew better than to spoil the surprise. The pair brushed their teeth and climbed into their bunkbed to wait for the next morning.

_Christmas Eve - 10 o'clock pm_

"Shush! If he wakes up the jig is up," Anna whispered sneaking her husband into the house.

As tired as he was, Kristoff knew the moment he hit the pillows on the couch he would be asleep. He'd been on the go since he got the word he was coming home. He hid out the base, carefully going around town to get presents for his kids. He helped Anna set out their presents and soon they were on the couch a soft, warm light coming from the fireplace. Anna knelt in front of her husband, rubbing his legs, staring up at him. Her hands found the belt of his jeans and slowly began to open them.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, half asleep.

"Something you like, that I haven't been able to give you in a long time," Anna answered, pulling his pants down over his hips. The cloth pooling at his ankles. She takes his member in her soft hands, slowly stroking up and down. He releases a low growl, deep in his throat. Her name escaping. Her lips surround him, taking him into her mouth.

"Sweet Jesus Anna," Kristoff moaned. "Baby. I've missed you."

Up and down. Up and down. Loving her husband in way that only she could. He couldn't take another moment and pulled her up into his lap, pushing aside her panties and filling her. He held her close to him and thrust hungrily into her. Kissing her, loving her, filling his memory with every inch of her. To sustain him for the rest of his deployment. He growled as he came, a sound Anna had only heard in her memory these last six months. He kissed down her body, massaging her growing belly.

"Do you know?"

"A girl."

"A girl. We should stick with A's don't you think?"

"We can talk about it when you come home."

"She'll be here before I will."

"Honey, they got you home for Christmas. I'm sure our team of superheroes will make it happen."

"Merry Christmas, my love," Kristoff said, kissing her. "I don't want to be down here alone. Can we pretend that you heard a noise and found me here?"

"We have to put our pants back on. And yes. That's exactly what we're going to do."

"I have something for you, baby." He goes to his jacket and takes out an oblong box from the inside pocket. He gave it to Anna and she opened it with a gasp. A diamond bracelet. Nicer than anything she had ever been given before. "You are the best thing in my world."

* * *

_Christmas Morning_

August and Krista were the first ones up Christmas morning. Coral and Elsa would be over with the fixings for a huge breakfast. August burst into his mother's room, only to find it empty. He went to the baby's room and found her crib empty as well. Now August was scared. He and Krista ran downstairs and the sight he saw was enough to fill his heart with a joy that knew no limit. Kristoff, Anna and Astrid were playing with the train set that Kristoff bought for August while he was in Germany, flying a group of Marines back to Ramstein Air Base.

"DADDY!" August shouted, tackling his father. "DADDY YOU'RE HOME!"

"Yeah bud. Apparently your letter to Santa worked. He picked me up in Africa and brought me here."

August didn't care how it happened. He was just happy to have his daddy home for Christmas. That's all that mattered.

 


	2. Continuation

_Curveballs Christmas Special Headcanon: He puts Auggie and Astrid to bed and comes back downstairs to spend time with Anna but he sees her struggling to clean up and he tells her to sit down, he'll clean up. She relents and puts her feet up and dozes off. Kristoff lifts her feet up and puts them on his lap to rub them. She moans in delight as he rubs them. He tells her he is so sorry for doing this to her...leaving her alone to muddle through another pregnancy alone just like Hans. Sorry for being selfish and wanting to get married so quickly then leaving. He tears up and feels ashamed but Anna just looks at him in amazement at how perfect he is and how she loves him so much. She sits up and takes his face in her hands and gives him a tender kiss. She tells him, he is NOTHING like Hans and that she has never felt so loved and cherished in her entire life like she does with him. And that she would not change a single thing that has happened because everything that has happened, led to him and that although it has been difficult without him, this little miracle that they created is worth all of these challenges. Anna kisses him more passionately and Kristoff carries her up to their room to make love to her._

* * *

"I'm glad you're home Dad," August said as Kristoff tucked him into bed. "It was the best present of them all."

"I just wish I could stay longer," Kristoff said. "But I only get one more day here before I have to go back."

"I understand Dad. You'll be home soon enough."

"You're growing up so much. I hate missing it bud."

"It's okay, Dad. We knew what we were getting. You're a superhero and my dad."

He kissed the top of his son's head, mussing his hair. "Sleep tight bud. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

Kristoff closed the door to August's room and walks down the hall to Astrid's. A flurry of pink and purple erupt from behind the door as the year and a half old little girl tackles her daddy's legs. He scoops her up and twirls her around the room before finally falling to the floor with her. She crawls into his lap and looks up at him, a mini-Anna. She holds out a little book and he readily agrees to read. Eight more stories until he tells her enough and it's bedtime. He tucks his little princess into her bed, the crib since moved to the new nursery for the new baby.

"I love you, baby girl."

"Daddy home."

"Yep. Daddy's home."

Her little blue eyes flutter and she falls asleep with a smile on her face. He kissed her cheek, tucking her butterfly blanket around her. He turned on her lamp and crept carefully out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Downstairs he could hear Anna in the midst of the last of the Christmas mess.

"Baby, I've got this. Go sit down."

"I'm fine. Almost done anyway."

"Anna."

She sighs and relents. She goes over to the couch and lies down. In a few moments she's dozing, snoring softly. Kristoff looks around the house and sighs. He loves her so much he can't help but feel guilty that he's saddled her with all this. The house, the rushed marriage, even the rushed pregnancy. Hans did this to her once before. He couldn't believe he was doing it again.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered, taking her swollen feet into his hands. "I am so sorry I dropped all of this on you and then took off. I'm no better than he was."

"You are ten billion times better than he ever was, Kristoff," Anna said, her eyes opening. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want to. I don't do anything I don't choose for myself. You are my world now Kris. And in that world comes sacrifices we're both every good at making. I love you. That will never change."

He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her hard and passionately. He carried her up to their room, a place they hadn't actually had sex in yet.


End file.
